Arrigo Petacco
Arrigo Petacco (Castelnuovo Magra, 1929) is an Italian writer, historian and journalist. Life and activities He was special envoy, editor-in-chief and executive director of La Nazione and La Storia Illustrata, and author of the homonymous monthly television program on the RAI.from Arrigo Petacco's official site He began his journalistic career at Il Lavoro, a newspaper published in Genoa, directed by Sandro Pertini. Prolific historical writer, experienced journalist an appreciated historian, he even wrote several film plotspartial Petacco's filmography available at IMDB website and made numerous television programs, especially for RAI, the Italian main public service broadcaster. In his career as a journalist has interviewed some of the protagonists of the Second World War. In 1957 Petacco married Lucetta De Martino from who had two daughters: Monica, who lives in Rome, and Carlotta, living in Milan. He is widowed since 1989. Since then he lives alone, actually in Portovenere, near La Spezia. In 1983 he won the Saint Vincent award for journalism and in 2006 received the Capo d'Orlando prize even for journalism. Works "A tragedy revealed" Petacco's masterwork is the historical essay L'esodo: la tragedia negata d'Istria, Dalmazia e Venezia Giulia 1942-1956''published by Arnoldo Mondadori S.p.a., Milan, 1999 published in 1999 and later translated in several languages. The English edition was published in 2005 under the title ''A tragedy revealed: the story of the Italian population of Istria, Dalmatia, and Venezia Giulia, 1942-1956,Arrigo Petacco, A tragedy revealed: the story of the Italian population of Istria, Dalmatia, and Venezia Giulia, 1942-1956, Italian studies, University of Toronto Press, 2005, Toronto, ISBN 978-0-8020-3921-7 and had immediately a great success. Exposing in the book one of the great atrocities of our time, Petacco gives voice in a very touching way to the suffering of a people who were rejected and denied by their own country. Those who survived are validated by the historical and personal accounts presented in the book. Publications * La morte cammina con la sposa. (Collezione: I romanzi della notte). Rome, Boselli, 1958. * L'anarchico che venne dall'America. Storia di Gaetano Bresci e del complotto per uccidere Umberto I. Milan, Mondadori, 1969. * La seconda guerra mondiale. 9 volumi. Rome, Armando Curcio Editor, 1970. * Joe Petrosino. Milan, Mondadori, 1972. * Dal Gran Consiglio al Gran Sasso: una storia da rifare. Milan, Rizzoli, 1973 (coautore Sergio Zavoli). * Il prefetto di ferro. L'uomo di Mussolini che mise in ginocchio la mafia. Milan, Mondadori, 1975. * Le battaglie navali del Mediterraneo nella Seconda guerra mondiale Milan, Mondadori, 1976. * Riservato per il Duce. Milan, Mondadori 1979. * Storia del Fascismo. 6 volumi. Rome, Armando Curcio Editore, 1981. * Pavolini: l'ultima raffica di Salò. Milan, Mondadori, 1982. * I grandi enigmi della storia. (6 voll.) Novara, DeAgostini, 1984. * Come eravamo negli anni di guerra? (1940–1945). Novara, DeAgostini, 1984. * Dear Benito, Caro Winston. Milan, Mondadori, 1985. * I ragazzi del '44. Milan, Mondadori, 1987. * Storia bugiarda. Bari, Laterza, 1989. * W Gesu W Maria W l'Italia - Ugo Bassi, il cappellano di Garibaldi. Rome, Nuove edizioni del gallo, 1990. * 1940: giorno per giorno attraverso i bollettini del Comando supremo. Milano, Leonardo, 1990. ISBN 88-355-0064-8. * 1941: giorno per giorno attraverso i bollettini del Comando supremo. Milano, Leonardo, 1990. ISBN 88-355-0096-6. * 1942: giorno per giorno attraverso i bollettini del Comando supremo. Milano, Leonardo, 1991. ISBN 88-355-0140-7. * 1943: giorno per giorno attraverso i bollettini del Comando supremo. Milan, Leonardo, 1993. ISBN 88-355-0237-3 * La regina del Sud. Milano, Mondadori, 1992. * La principessa del nord. La misteriosa vita della dama del Risorgimento: Cristina di Belgioioso. Milano, Mondadori, 1993. * La signora della Vandea. Un'italiana alla conquista del trono di Francia. Milan, Modadori, 1994. *'' Le battaglie navali del Mediterraneo nella seconda guerra mondiale.'' Milan, Mondadori, 1995. * La nostra guerra 1940-1945. L'avventura bellica tra bugie e verità. Milan, Mondadori, 1995. * Il comunista in camicia nera: Nicola Bombacci, tra Lenin e Mussolini. Milan, Mondadori, 1996. * Regina. La vita e i segreti di Maria José. Milan, Mondadori, 1997. * L'archivio segreto di Mussolini. Milan, Mondadori, 1997 * L'armata scomparsa: l'avventura degli italiani in Russia. Milan, Mondadori, 1998. * Il superfascista. Vita e morte di Alessandro Pavolini. Milan, Mondadori, 1998. * L'esodo: la tragedia negata degli italiani d'Istria, Dalmazia e Venezia Giulia. Milano, Mondadori, 1999. * L'anarchico che venne dall'America. (nuova edizione), Milano, Mondadori, 2000. * L'Amante dell'imperatore. Milano, Mondadori, 2000 * Joe Petrosino. Milano, Mondadori, 2001. * Ammazzate quel fascista! Vita intrepida di Ettore Muti. Milan, Mondadori, 2002. * Faccetta nera: storia della conquista dell'impero. Milan, Mondadori, 2003. * Il Cristo dell'Amiata. Milan, Mondadori, 2003. * L'uomo della provvidenza. Milan, Mondadori, 2004. * La croce e la mezzaluna: Lepanto 7 ottobre 1571. Milan, Mondadori, 2005. * Viva la muerte!: mito e realta della guerra civile spagnola, 1936-39. Milan, Mondadori, 2006. * L'ultima crociata: quando gli ottomani arrivarono alle porte dell'Europa. Milan, Mondadori, 2007. * La scelta: l'invenzione della Repubblica Italiana. Roma, Armando Curcio, 2008. * La strana guerra, 1939-1940: quando Hitler e Stalin erano alleati e Mussolini stava a guardare. Milan, Mondadori,2008. * Il regno del Nord, 1859: il sogno di Cavour infranto da Garibaldi. Milano, Mondadori, 2009. * La Resistenza tricolore. Milano, Mondadori, 2010 (coautore Giancarlo Mazzuca). Films *'' La battaglia d'Inghilterra'' *'' L'assedio di Malta'' *'' La fine del dirigibile'' *'' La battaglia del Rio de la Plata (Graf Spee) * Lo sbarco in Normandia'' *'' Lo sbarco di Salerno'' *'' La battaglia dell'Atlantico'' *'' La battaglia di Mosca'' *'' La vera storia di Rommel'' *'' La vera storia di Eddie Chapman'' *'' La fine del Thresher'' *'' La spia di Pearl Harbor'' *'' La battaglia del Piave'' *'' Vittorio Veneto'' *'' L'impresa di Premuda'' * L'ultima trincea * Ustascia * Dal Gran Consiglio al Gran Sasso (in collabotion with Sergio Zavoli) * I due Yemen * I figli di Lawrence * 1943, l'anno della svolta Notes See also *Istrian-Dalmatian exodus *Sandro Pertini *Premio Saint-Vincent per il giornalismo Category:Italian historians Category:Italian journalists Category:Italian writers Category:World War II historians Category:2018 deaths Category:1929 births Category:People from La Spezia